The Untold Story
by chazza-x
Summary: This is the untold story of Lily Evans and James Potter - well my verson anyways


**Chapter One**

(Enjoy, oh and Please review)

"Lily, how can you possibly like that…that music? Muggle music is pure rubbish compared to wizard-witch music; you should try listening to it sometime." Severus Snape said watching his best friend Lily Evan dance around on the train apartment, one black head phone in her ear. As Severus watched her he noticed how beautiful she was; she had waist-length fiery red hair which suited her pale skin and she had almond shape unnatural emerald eyes. She was so naturally beautiful – even though she said she wasn't – that she had no need for make-up or plastic surgery as so many girls needed – desperately.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with mock pity; she knew that they were complete opposites – apart from the magic thing, which they completely bonded over. Severus had always lived down Lily's road and had always ignored her until one day he had saw her doing magic stuff – even though she had no idea she was doing it – and since then, since the age of seven years old Lily Evans and Severus Snape had been best friends.

"I really think Michael Jackson is better than whatever music you listen to, he's the king of pop! Of have you not yet been sent the memo?" She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. She started at her best friend he had long black hair and even blacker eyes; but his looks never _ever_ gave her the creeps.

Sitting down next to him she mocked punched him; and then gave him a hug. "I really hope that we both get in Slytherin, don't you?" She asked, pulling away from the hug and looking into his eyes.

"Awww isn't this just the sweetest thing you're ever going to see. Sniverless has bagged himself a girlfriend. _Ohhhhhh,"_ a boy's voice said behind them.

Lily turned around; she could already feel the anger bubbling inside of her; she was known for her quick temper, according to many people it was because of her hair – which looked like it had been caught on fire. She was only little but she could scare the toughest man if she really wanted to; and today she did. Standing up and facing the boy she wasn't surprised that he was bigger than her, everyone was. "Oi; Prongs, Moony, Wormtail; check out Sniverless girlfriend." The boy shouted behind him. He had newly cut black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"A) Don't call him Sniverless, his name is Severus and B) I'm not his girlfriend and if I was I'm sure he'd be a better boy than _you_, and what sort of names are Prongs, Moony and Wormtail? Don't tell me your name's Brownwood?" She said in a totally calm voice but even a monkey could have sensed the threatening tone behind it.

Sirus felt his friends come up behind him; he started at the girl in amazement, she was only small but she was feisty and pretty. He could see her iPod in her hands and could hear the music blasting out of it. Lily looked at the four boys who had just shown up; one of them was short and plump, another one was tall and scruffy looking; but he looked smart too. The last one was average size and weight; he had browny-blacky hair and blue eyes. Like the first boy but the last boy was…cuter than the first. Plus the last one had glasses.

James – or Prongs as his friends called him – started at the girl. She was gorgeous; and was 100% muggle born; but he didn't care. He could hear some music blast through the headphone which was unplugged from her ear. He didn't no what the song was called but he wanted to find out so that he could have something to talk about with the girl.

"Lily, leave it, please?" A meek voice whispered. All the boys looked at him and felt a smile creep onto his face; oh, this, they all thought, was going to be a brilliant year.

"Lay on hand on him and I'll do to you what my sister used to do to my Barbie dolls, got it?" Lily threatened.

"Let's make like a banana and spilt." Remus said to the other boys and three of the boys; James was too hypnotized by the girl – whose name was Lily.

"Run, little boy, run!" She warned. And he did just that. Run.


End file.
